rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Western Gen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:MIA Download page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 21:42, November 19, 2011 I don't know why I'd critisize. I mean thats my theory too. Thats why the Utah page is in lockdown.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Insurrectionist/Pill Guy PillGuy1.png PillGuy2.png PillGuy3.png PillGuy4.png PillGuy5.png Pill Guy S10.png PillGuy7.png PillGuy8.png PillGuy9.png PillGuy10.png (I still don't have a better name for this guy, If someone has a better one please say so. I am not sure if this person is a guy or girl yet, but for simplicity I will just refer to them as a male.) Basically these are images I've gathered up for this guy and also a possible talk page for figuring out just who the hell he is. From what I have put together based on what we have seen of him, he is the Insurrectionist that CT was talking to. I am not sure how good a fighter he is seeing as we never saw him in action, it's possible that he was in fights off-screen though, like with Team B, because for the regular soliders to take them down on their own seems unlikely. Or CT could've just sabotauged them. Though I think it's more likely that this guy that this guy would be in fights less and instead be with Intel or whatever, since it appears that he and CT were working together on something. And in the latest episode he was working on a computer instead of going out to fight. To me it seems that instead of getting involved in the big fights this guy works behind the scenes with the help of information from CT to silenty work against Project Freelancer. Western Gen 23:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Shall we creat a page for him and name it "Insurrectionist Medic" or something like that? 07:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well we don't know if he even is a medic. On Wikipedia, however, they call him the "elite". Look on RvB S10's pg, E2 summary they state: C.T. is then seen entering another part of the station via a hole in the hull, and confronts an '''elite Insurrectionist' and two soldiers, who open fire. Oo7nightfire 10:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Maybe he's the leader the Freelancers are hunting. 12:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that could be possible. In that case it would make sense for CT to be looking for him first before the others find him since they're apparently working together. I would like to make a page for him, except he needs to make a *bit* more prominent appearence before we do so. The Pill emblem does suggest something medical, but yeah, we still don't know if he is or not. If he is a medic, I think he'd have to be a pretty badass one to be put on the Elite Team. I guess right now he's technically the Unknown Insurrectionist Elite. Except that's too long a name for me to say all the time. Thus why I call him Pill Guy. Even though that name is stupid. Western Gen 18:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Allright then, let's just wait till he makes a more prominent appearance. 19:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I know we can't quite update it yet, but, I'm pretty sure this episode qulaifies for a prominent appearance. I'm working on pics of this guy to add later. Western Gen 00:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RvB Episode Downloads? Figured someone here might know about this. Can anyone tell me why Rooster Teeth took down the episode download links for RvB? Don't leave messages on your own talk page. Anyway, it's because something went wrong on the site and now some of the sponsor stuff is gone. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 03:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright, thanks. And sorry about that. I am a dumb. Western Gen 04:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Pray http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-ZchNVtbKg They finally released the rap song from Episode 10 if Season 10. I can die in peace now. NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO KEEP RE-WATCHING THE EPISODE BRO! XD —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 03:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Same! XD —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 04:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Poorly Written ok thank you for your message but it is hard to write proper punctuation and grammer mate it is hard when you have a disiblity also cheers for letting me know about my mistakes and i will work on them but can you give me a few tips on Punctuation Sentance structure etc etcEuan117 (talk) 03:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) will do mate plus sorry if i ruined ur time no bother mate also i am scottish just thought id say Euan117 (talk) 03:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello did i do better on my donut edit Euan117 (talk) 21:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, excuse me princess. I'm just saying, since "Poor Florida" was mentioned, a lot of fans wondered what actually happened. When the Director says people will wonder what happened to Florida, it could be considered poking fun at the fans. Stormbringer Alpha (talk) 19:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Stormbringer Alpha Re; Flowers' Rank If you have a suggestion then fine, I'm okay with that, I'm always open to suggestion. But, as I've stated on my profile, I hate it when my edits get reverted. The only difference between this time and all other times is that this time I'm more willing to stand my ground. I attribute that to my new friend.Never lose, Never Surrender 00:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I can handle that. But, if that was your suggestion then you could've just put it on the page.Never lose, Never Surrender 00:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Next time you're unsure of something in a situation like that one then bring it to the front immediately instead of keeping it back until the last possible second. The more unsure of something you are, the faster you need to bring it up so you can become sure of it.Never lose, Never Surrender 01:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah then maybe it would be a good idea to look at what an edit says before doing anything about it.Never lose, Never Surrender 01:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) S10 DVD That was some really cool extra information, bcuz I don't have the DVD. Thanks for that man! Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Rude You can stay off my talk page with your foul language, thank you very little. Awesomeperson487 (talk) 17:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 RE: Pictures Okay, so have you ever heard of cropping and resizing photos? They're very helpful and you could try it sometimes. I changed the shot of Tex in the gallery I put together, and I resized the photos. A bit hard to understand, but if you need help, message me and I'll explain it again. I got a different York photo too, and as for Flowers/Florida, since they are almost totally different, I wouldn't have a problem with leaving that one alone. And finally, how many times do I have to ask you to keep your language in check on my talk page?Awesomeperson487 (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Explain to me what the point would be of spending time editing images that you were immediatly going to get rid of? Awesomeperson487 (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Oh! So I spend time editing, then post them, then watch you take them down! I get it now. Awesomeperson487 (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Sorry. The DVD's just naturally have it there when I'm screencapturing. I'll try to cut it out of the image. The reason I usually don't do so is because I don't want to cut off part of the actual image. Sorry. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 05:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Thanks for the update but I sent Sniper the message long before you replied and I figured he might have a good answer which is why he's my number 2 in this case, so that bit of news is not really necessary, okay?Never lose, Never Surrender 00:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Right but, immediately after I sent that message, I went to bed. I didn't even get the chance to get back on the computer and by extension read your message until I messaged you about that. As for your other inquiry, I'm not expecting or even asking you to do anything. I imagine that, if you were to remove that bit from the policy, if you're right that Sniper's the one who added it, he would just put it back up because he wouldn't see the reason in removing it. He's nothing if not stubborn. But, if you really want to do something, wait until I get the whole thing sorted out with Sniper and, if it turns out that it has no reason to be there and we can remove it, you can go ahead and do that if I haven't already gotten around to it. Or is there something else you wanted me to say?Never lose, Never Surrender 00:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I know but I'm not arguing that. Sniper's been here probably longer than anyone else. If anyone knows why that's in the policy to begin with, he would. I'm not saying you didn't make good points. But I'm not making a deal out of this to act rashly. I just want to get a reasonable answer to my question so that, if we have a reason to keep that as part of the policy, we can add the reason to the policy and, if we don't, we can remove it. Either way, I think being patient is the best thing right now. I mean, if convenience was the best answer to everything, my family would be supporting a lot of fast food chains. But, if you're still not convinnced, you could remove it from the policy. I'm not gonna stop you, both because I don't see a reason to and because I have more important things to do than to support rules that don't make sense to me.Never lose, Never Surrender 00:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't suppose it makes much of a difference now.Never lose, Never Surrender 01:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Appreciate the Avatar Hey Western Gen, I got to say thanks for the avatar image, it's really cool and nice of you to do it. It's amazing that you sent this now; I was having a horrible day, but I found your message and the image and I got to say it, helped me feel better. Your a great friend and hope to speak to you more. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 23:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Favor Hello Wes, thanks for telling me how to create my own talk page. I hope your comic is coming along nicely. I looked at Lopez's article. I got to say you, your quite through and great when you do work, his article is roughly twice as large. So, I was wondering if you could do the same to Donut's, as I've noticed he has much less info than all other main character despite being one. I'm not as familair with Donut's role and am working on the timeline, so if you could: thanks, and if not: that's fine. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 23:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I was just wondering if you could possibly do it better than me, because, like you, Donut's not my favorite character, rather Simmons. Well hope you do good on your finals. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 05:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hey Wes. I've just created a new blog which I plan to have people talk about favorite moments and I've already listed mine (it's titled Best Moments). I was also planning to add in a voting system in the future. However, it hasn't gotten any comments, and I fear no even nows about it. If you could, could you read through it and give me your thoughts, because I don't want to have created it for nothing. Thanks. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 19:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading it and telling me what you thought. It makes more sense why no one would comment now. Thanks Wes. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 01:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wes, I've completed my blog of Best Moments and I'm working on a new one, called Worst Moments. Since you were one of the people who helped me with it, I thought you should know; if you would like to look at them and leave a comment I would appreciate it. I think you'll agree with what I also put on them. Hoped you had a good holiday (or random numbers according to Doc) and your comic is coming along well. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 23:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) First off, yeah you did help me. You see, you gave me some good feedback and reasons why no one wasn't leaving a comment, which made me keep working on it and not give up. Secondly, I noticed what you mean by not being able to comment on the blog, and I was able to fix it, so now it should work. Thridly, I still appreciate that you not only look at my old one again, but the new one as well. Thanks for being a good friend. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Could you do something pal... Hey Wes, it's me again, hope you're having a good day. I was wondering if you could do this since your Lopez's biggest fan. You see, I just created a character format blog and nightfire agrees that it's a good idea to make all major characters have that format and should be followed. I'm working on some characters but since your a major fan of Lopez, I thought you have an easier time doing his and better than me. All you have to do is rearange some information, as most of the info can work in the certain sections I suggested, just look at the blog for how it should look. If you can't that's cool. Also, how you are and hows the comic going? I bet it's looking good. I'll see you around: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks pal, I appreciate it that you at least try. Hope you enjoy your XBox a great deal, maybe we'll meet online, you'll know it's me when I have the lowest score on any team XD. Well I bet the comic doesn't look that bad for a prototype. Just wondering here, do you find it odd that Lopez and Sister have armor colors that have equal amount red and blue or being equal "distance" from them on the color wheel (brown being made of all primary colors equally and yellow, being a primary color, has no red or blue at all)? I mean it's understandable for Freelancers to have any colored armor because they aren't on "either" side, but being on one of the sides of an army being '''defined' by color would seem to suggest that your armor color should be closer to it. Brown, yellow, and purple are the only colors "between" them so it just odd to me. What do you think? From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 16:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wikia not working Well, have you tried accessing the wiki from another browser? That sometimes usually works for me. That's, sadly, all the advice I could give you. If that doesn't work get some help from my man Jman. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Have you tried to purge your browser cache ? I had the same problem and that worked for me. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 14:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Think I tried a different browser, didn't work, and I cleared my history last time too, though, maybe not as thoroughly as I should have. Right now it's working fine but if it happens again, I'll try that. And then I'll ask Jman too. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 16:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay that is the quote I am thinking of. Thanks ^_^ CyrusArc 06:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Help for New Blog Hey Wes, it's me Agent Maroon78. I hope you're having a great summer and I'm glad to know that you are also enjoying Season 11 like me. However, I do have a favor to ask you. I recently made a new blog relating to The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards (called Doc, Lopez, & Wash's Best Quote and Other Awards) that is doing a poll for the best quotes for characters that weren't included among other things that RT didn't do a poll on; and you being a major fan of Lopez, you must know some great quote from him and maybe the others. I just ask if you could cast your votes, list some memorable quotes, and if possible make it more popular on the wikia. Thanks. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 16:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) hey wes remember when you said you where interested in seeing soldier vs. soldier well here's the trailer tell me what you think. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdHxKhz5BFs&list=TLNP9_5Ll-CTcoLngTfm50layjB1gi0kGJ wes it wasn't the official trailer it was just to get the word out the official will be up when we are done. sorry, I guess been more specific. hey if you want when the official is done I'll let you know okay. Hey, wes i am sorry for going off on you it's just i was so damn mad when you two told me to delete my blog i ask that well can i make a speculations page? wnta be friends?Ltmaroon54 (talk) 23:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey wes . it's me Ltmaroon54, I would like to say I am sorry and do you forgive me? (----) Sure. Jman deleted a majority of it and I deleted the leftovers. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Here Is A letter I wrote for you Ahem Dear Wes- I am aware that you are jealouse that my page growing very fast. And, you have decided embarrass me on my blog, call me names even after I apologized, and made my blog look like a plave you would use to take your anger out on. I would like to tell that is a very, very, very shitty decision. Sincerely, Ltmaroon57 A pissed off user Ltmaroon57 (talk) 01:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay,so at this point I know it's probably not true, but since you were being a butt about the topic, and this seems to irrationality annoy you,....MAINE IS ALIVE! 05:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) S14 Speculation Blog I almost forgot too! Thanks for reminding me of all that. Yes, I agree with both an admin's approval of the blog as well as the blog being comprehensible, that was the main problem last year. For the "Felix is dead" thing, I believe that can easily be disproved in the comments. As for the S14 information, I did find out on Reddit that Season 14 will be like an anthology and won't directly be a follow-up to the Chorus Trilogy. Instead, RT said that S14 will be a bunch of short stories about any RvB character set in any point in time within the universe. Confirmation on this is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px4PJkpbpCo&feature=youtu.be&t=3m57s. So old characters may return and a story may be told about them, but that won't mean that the character is alive in the present. For example, we may get an episode about Carolina and York meeting at Errera, or Tucker's adventures between S5 & S7. So the short story thing about S14 is confirmed from what RT said. Hope this helps. I may create thread regarding the dos & don'ts for the S14 blog. See ya' around! Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Want to chat? Heyo, I was wondering if you'd care to chat about the show? I'll be in the chatroom for while. Re I know I just try to get more edits because sometimes I make 20 in one day. (Archer 41 (talk) 10:29, May 10, 2016 (UTC))